


Doctor's Orders

by kirk_to_enterpise_15



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirk_to_enterpise_15/pseuds/kirk_to_enterpise_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a really short scene between Jim and Bones after a nightmare, good old fluffy friendship comfort :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing Jim like this but...oh well

He woke up with a start, clasping a hand over his mouth just in time before he started to scream. He was still breathing heavily and sweating slightly, the images swarming around his head, as he sat up with a heavy sigh. He leaned back against the headboard and tried to stay quiet, not wanting to wake Bones up. Jim tried to compose himself for a few moments before sliding back down in bed. It would be futile to try and sleep now, he knew. 

He heard a muffled and sleepy "Jim" come from the other side of the room, where Bones was currently laying. Jim thought about feigning sleep before realizing that McCoy really wasn't that stupid. "Yeah, Bones?" He whispered back, not really trusting his voice at the moment, still shaken up from the nightmare. "Another nightmare?" Jim didn't respond immediately, he didn't need the doctor worrying anymore about him. He swallowed before responding: "Nah, I'm fine Bones. Go back to bed". Jim tried his best to even out his breathing and stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide open in alert now.

"Jim, do you really think I'm that stupid?" McCoy responded gruffly, sitting up as he said this, a touch of concern bleeding through his voice. Jim sighed again but didn't bother replying this time. There was no point in lying to McCoy, after all. "Come over here, kid", he heard McCoy pat the bed down, gesturing for Jim to come join him. This wasn't the first time they'd done this after a nightmare, but Jim hated doing that to Bones. He hated having to rely so heavily on someone else now, after all the years of only having himself to rely on. He hadn't meant to let Bones in this much, it'd just happened. He had an innate motherly care about him, and he'd taken Jim under his wing and had been caring for him ever since. 

Even though neither of them ever admitted it out loud. Jim wasn't used to that kind of caring, while Bones wasn't used to not caring for someone that way since he'd had to leave his daughter, Joanna, at home. Jim really didn't mind as much as he ought to, but it just felt nice for once to know what it was like to have an overprotective and overbearing parent, even if McCoy was only five years older than him.

He got out of his bed and went over to McCoy's, who'd already lifted the covers, which Jim slid under with ease. Neither said anything for a moment. McCoy knew Jim wasn't going to move any closer, like he knew he probably needed. For such a confident and boisterous kid, Jim sure could be shy sometimes. He gently wrapped an arm around Jim and settled him against his chest, Jim's face pressing into his neck. 

"You wanna tell me about it?" McCoy asked, rubbing a gentle hand over Jim's back. He knew what he was supposed to do for patients with PTSD, but Jim was also his best friend. He felt Jim shake his head, burying his face deeper into the crook of McCoy's neck. He continued to rub Jim's back soothingly, waiting patiently to see if Jim would confide in him. There was another minute of silence before Jim spoke up, a little muffled but still discernible. 

"Tomorrow's the anniversary", was all he said at first. When Bones just kept rubbing his back encouragingly, he continued. "It's just...people are gonna call. My brother, even my mom who barely talks to me anymore. She always calls on that day. I just...I fucking hate it, Bones. All I wanna do is get smashed and forget the whole thing ever happened. Can we do that, doctors orders?" Jim snuggled closer to him as he said this, already feeling sleepy now that he felt safer.

"Of course, Jim", Bones said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I'm also here if you ever...wanna talk about it. You know I love you no matter what, right kid?" He felt Jim's nod as he said, "I know. Thanks, Bones, I love you too". He waited until he heard Jim's breaths even out and his body relax as sleep overtook him, before allowing himself to fall asleep.


End file.
